El hombre que me hizo daño
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific de como permitimos que nos lastimen, nuestros seres queridos, nuestros pensamientos, nuestros formas de ver la vida, nuestros amigos, pero sobre todo, a quienes apreciamos, les damos el temor de ser a quien más permiso de hacer daño le damos.


**Minific**

 **El hombre que me hizo daño**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La vida no fue fácil, ni el comienzo, mucho menos el trayecto, me acostumbre a los malos tratos, a esa forma de que no valía mucho para los demás, pase desapercibida lo más que pude, las fiestas que de lejos veía, jamás estuve, pero al fin cambio mi suerte, le conocía él y lo idealice, pensé que era mi salida de todo lo malo que me había pasado, pero no fue así…

El me vio como mujer, y me sentí por primera vez especial, estaba tomado, ni bien me di cuenta, pensé que solo había bebido poco, pero que tonta fui, al creer eso, era tan guapo, tan atractivo, todo de él me llamaba la atención, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos y hasta el estilo de su pantalón, no sé si pueda explicar, que me enamore de hasta su delicioso olor, pero para él, yo… nunca signifique un poco de amor.

La vida se me ha ido de un lado a otro, después de que lo conocí era tan joven y un día se había ido, de despedías, no las merecía y de solo verlo, fue nuestra relación, pues su amor nunca me demostró, yo que le sonreí, que parecía gustarle y el solo fui algo de lejos, inalcanzable, mi padre siempre era el culpable, entre nosotros nada paso, un simple beso y eso fue lo único que recordé, semanas antes de irse de viaje, vino una chica, y se fue con él, pasaron meses llorando por su traición, pues cual fue, si yo solo era la hija de su vecino, nadie importante, nadie atractiva, nadie que recordara, eso, lo sentía yo.

Por fin mi viaje comenzaba, y lejos de ahí, me toco estudiar, ya mi padre, conmigo no estaba, ya mi vida, comencé a disfrutar, unos chicos, otros más, pero a él solo podía recordar, no deseaba estar con alguien, solo en él deseaba pensar. El tal vez, de mi ya no se acordaba, yo de él quedaría amargada, esa chica que se fue con él, era su amiga, su novia y tal vez… solo tal vez… su mujer.

Diez años pasaron ya, tuve trabajo, tuve que regresar, mi querido padre enfermo esta y a cuidarlo, me tuve que regresar, apenas entre a la casa, y por la ventana volvía a ver, recordando mi pasado, del hombre que ame y me hizo daño amar, pues de el, no supe nada en mucho tiempo, Papa se recuperaba, y ambos caminábamos por las tardes, el sonreía y me comentaba, cuando era joven tenía un brillo siempre en la mirada, me dijo que sentía que estaba enamorada y que temía por mi, ya que el corazón es la pieza más frágil del cuerpo y la que más trabaja, pero en la cabeza es algo complejo y nunca descansa.

Por fin comprendí que el daño no me lo hicieron a mí, fui yo quien se ilusiono cuando era muy joven, fui yo quien se enamoró de un gran hombre, y así también le pregunte a mi padre, si sabía algo de aquel vecino y el sonriendo con tristeza me dijo

\- Se fue a su tierra, muy lejos de aquí, en aquella vez a su madre fue a despedir, su hermana vio por él y después regresó cambiado por completo, ahora trabaja cerca de aquí, y mira que curioso, también me pregunto por ti.

Todo ese día, no podía borrar, mi risa en los labios quise quitar, pero después de esa tarde con mi padre, me di cuenta, que sigo enamorada de las ilusiones, de los romances, de los sueños que tuve por alguien, que solo un beso me robo, que triste fue recordar, que todo el daño, me lo cause yo.

Mese después mi padre partió, estaba recibiendo a todos los vecinos, vestida de negro cerraba los ojos recordaba el tiempo que pase junto a mi padre, y que gracias a ello, regrese y busque trabajo para estar a su lado. Y como un sueño, llego él… sus bellos ojos azules, su boca desencajada, tal vez al verme con mis ojeras y mi vista cansada. Se acercó con mucho cuidado, preguntaba a todos sobre mi familia, yo lo había notado, llegó hasta mí, tomo mis manos y dándoles besos me decía,

\- Pequeña, estaré aquí, si lo deseas, para apoyarte en lo que requieras,

\- Gracias Albert, pensé que ya no vivías por aquí.

\- Regrese hace semanas, a tu padre le pregunte por ti. Me dijo que estabas trabajando cerca y no pudimos coincidir.

\- Se ha ido, y lo extrañare mucho.

\- Lo sé, nunca te acostumbras a no ver a tus seres queridos, solo piensas que algún día estarán de nuevo contigo. Le vi a sus ojos, supe que había a su hermana perdido, y sin decir palabras, lo abrace muy fuerte, el también hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron varias semanas, varios meses, primero se hizo mi amigo, después por fin, salimos, ayer me propuso matrimonio, el hombre que me hizo daño, o a quien yo se lo he permitido, me ha dado lo que siempre había querido.

Llevamos quince años de casados, tuvimos tres hijos, el tiene muchos amigos y siempre me presume con ellos, les dice, que hasta cuando bebe, me sigue pensando un ángel, y después de que se ha casado conmigo, ha vivido en el cielo al estar a mi lado, yo no puedo creer que el haberlo amado, desde tan pequeña, algo haya hecho bien, tal vez tuve mala suerte, tal vez fue solo en mi mente, pero juro a la vida, que lo amo tanto que aun me duele, solo pensar que Dios se lo lleve.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Esperando les guste, y les sirva también, que en ocasiones somos tan fuertes soñado, que amamos demasiado, para permitir que nos lastimen, y así también nos lastimamos.**

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
